


The Downside To Waking Up While Your Lover Screams Your Name

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-10
Updated: 2005-07-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has another nightmare. Different from the others. Brian's had it too. Hearts breaking.





	The Downside To Waking Up While Your Lover Screams Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I woke up to the sound of my own name.

The downside was that it was being screamed by a terrified Justin who was trembling all over and crying. Right here, in our bed. Our bed. He has been spending much more time here than he has at Daphnes lately, so I guess it is as it once was: our bed.

I only took me a second. “What’s wrong? What happened? Justin?” It may appear that I was calm as a buddha, but actually I was worried sick and kind of...well, rambling the words. That was when I realised he was still sleeping. My mouth sort of dropped. I never knew anyone could do that. Apparently they can. So I decided to wake my sleeping beauty, for in his moment of fear, he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. God, how corny.

I could have awoken him by romanticly kissing him, but like I said: I was nervous as hell. So I just grabbed him and started yelling. His eyes finally opened. All red and swollen turned into deeply relieved.

“It’s ok, Justin, you’re ok. hmm. ok...o...” I spoke the words out loud, but instead of making him feel better, I only made things worse, because he had started crying again.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” I was whispering by now.

“You’ll laugh”

“If it made you feel the way you do, it can’t be that funny...Please.” I won’t laugh. I love you too much.

“You....left me.”

Shit. Why the hell would I laugh at something like this?

“It f..f..f..felt like my heart was being ripped out. It broke. Pieces were scattered across the floor. I f..f..fell down and cried. You didn’t even turn around.” More crying.

Right.That dream. I’ve had it too. I’ve had it several times actually. I know how it feels. So I tell him what I wished he had said to me.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

I kissed him. I told him. Kiss and tell.

He never did.


End file.
